Madoka Kaname
„Wenn es heißt, dass es falsch sei, Hoffnung zu haben, werde ich... werde ich wieder und wieder antworten, dass das einfach nicht stimmt. Davon werde ich mich niemals abbringen lassen.“ Madoka Kaname ist die Hauptprotagonistin aus Puella Magi Madoka Magica, dem ersten Teil der Puella-Magi-Serie. Sie lebt ein normales Leben, hat einen guten Draht zu ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden. One day she has a dream of a mysterious girl fighting an ominous creature. The next day, Homura Akemi, the girl from her dream, comes to her class as a transfer student. Aussehen Madoka gehört zu den kleineren Charakteren der Reihe. Sie hat rosa, fast schulterlange Haare, die immer zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden sind. Diese sind mit Schleifen in der gleichen Farbe verziert. Wie ihre Haare sind auch ihre Augen rosa. Als Klamotten trägt sie durchgehend ihre Schuluniform. Bestehen tut diese aus einer cremefarbenen Jacke, an der am Kragen und an den Ärmeln rote Verzierungen zu sehen sind. Darunter trägt sie ein weißes Hemd, ansonsten noch einen schwarz-weiß-karierten Rock, weiße Kniestrümpfe und braune Lederschuhe. Als Magical Girl trägt sie ein weiß-rosa Kleid, das über und über mit Schleifen und Rüschen verziert ist. Sie trägt ein ebenfalls rosafarbenes Halsband, das an den Seiten mit weiteren Schleifen verziert ist. Auch hier trägt sie Schleifen in ihren Haaren, diese sind allerdings länger und größer als die, die zu ihrer Schuluniform gehören, zudem sind sie auch etwas heller. Außerdem trägt sie wie in ihrer Uniform weiße Kniestrümpfe, diese sind allerdings nicht so hoch. Als Schuhe trägt sie rosa Schuhe mit Absatz und Schleifen an den Riemen. Ihr Soul Gem hat die Form einer Träne und ist ebenfalls rosa. Ihre Waffen sind der Pfeil und der Bogen. Persönlichkeit Auf den ersten Blick wirkt Madoka wie ein naives, höfliches Mädchen einer freundlichen Familie. Obwohl sie manchmal etwas schüchtern ist, hat sie keine großen Schwierigkeiten Freunde zu finden, und sie behandelt die anderen mit Höflichkeit und Respekt. Sie hat ein geringes Selbstbewusstsein, und sie glaubt, dass sie der Welt nicht viel zu bieten hat. Es wird gezeigt, dass sie schnell verwirrt werden kann, und in gewissen Situationen kann sie aufgrund ihrer Unsicherheit und ihres Wunsches, anderen Leuten zu helfen, schnell manipuliert werden. Als Magical Girl ist sie jedoch um Einiges selbstsicherer. Die meisten Mädchen nennt sie am Ende ihres Namens mit dem Suffix „-chan“ oder „-san“. Die Jungs in ihrer Familie benennt sie mit dem Suffix „-kun“, was zeigt, dass sie mehr mit Mädchen zu tun hat als mit Jungs. Geschichte Madoka im Anime und auf den Drama-CDs Nach Mamis Tod änderte Madoka ihre Meinung darüber, ein Magical Girl zu werden. In Folge 10 wurde gesagt, dass Madoka eine von vielen ist, bevor sie in ihren jeweiligen Timelines starb. Von der ersten Drama CD: „Memories for you“ wurde der Grund, weswegen Madoka in der ersten Timeline ein Magical Girl wurde, erklärt. Sie wollte eine Katze retten, die von einem Auto überfahren wurde. Madoka behandelte Homura zudem von Anfang an mit Respekt. Diese wurde zu der Zeit verspottet. Man sieht auch, dass Madoka, wann immer sie einen Vertrag als Magical Girl unterzeichnet, sich selbstbewusster verhält, da es ihr das Gefühl gab, ein Ziel zu verfolgen. Madokas Freundlichkeit gegenüber der Homura in der ersten Timeline ist einer der Hauptgründe, warum Homura ihr so nahesteht. Im Laufe des Animes wurden Homuras Eingriffe verhindert. Madoka in Puella Magi Kazumi Magica Madokas Silhouette war einmal während Kyubeys Aufklärung über das System der Magical Girls audgetaucht. Sie macht auch einen Soloeinsatz auf den letzten Seiten des ersten Bandes von der Sammeledition. Madoka in Puella Magi Oriko Magica „Wie kannst du da nur so ruhig bleiben? Warum? Warum rettest du nur mich? Wo du doch so unendlich stark bist, Homura?! Wenn du die anderen im Stich lässt... dann wäre es besser gewesen, du hättest mich auch nicht gerettet...!“ *Madoka taucht im Kapitel 3 auf und fragt Homura, ob sie mit ihr, Sayaka und Hitomi nach Hause gehen will. Sie wird gut von Homura beschützt und ist sich nicht des Magical-Girl-Systems bewusst. *Im Kapitel 4 taucht sie auf einer Seite auf. Sie wird mit ihren Freunden Homura, Sayaka und Hitomi gezeigt, wie sie nach der Schule essen gehen. *Von Kapitel 5 bis 7 wird die Mitakihara-Mittelschule von Oriko Mikuni und Kirika Kure attackiert. Oriko sprach über die Lautsprecher der Schule mit den anderen. Sie behauptete, sie würde eine Kreatur der Verzweiflung besiegen, die auf sie herunterkäme. Damit schien sie Madoka Angst zu machen. Als eine Hexenbarriere die Schule umschließt, wird Madoka von ihren Freunden getrennt. Diese werden von Familiären attackiert. Homura rettet sie zwar gerade noch rechtzeitig, aber Madoka will wissen, warum sie nicht den anderen Schülern hilft. Homura weiß, sie kann nicht alle retten, aber sie wollte trotzdem Madoka retten. Diese entschuldigte sich bei ihr, als Homura sie in eine Barriere steckte, damit die Familiären sie nicht attackieren und die wahren Täter besiegen zu können. Madoka konnte aus Homuras Barriere entkommen, und sie versuchte ihr mit Sayaka und Hitomi zu helfen. Madoka war Orikos wahres Hauptziel. Das weiße Magical Girl wollte sie umbringen, bevor sie mit den Pakt mit Kyubey schließen, selbst zum Magical Girl werden und anschließend die stärkste Hexe werden kann. Am Ende wurde sie von Oriko getötet. Diese brachte sie durch eine Scherbe von Kirikas Hexenform um, um durch Madokas Körper zu stechen. Nach Orikos Tod und der Aufhebung der Barriere trauerten Sayaka und Hitomi um die tote Madoka. Madoka in der Different Story „Mami-san, heißt das etwa, dass du, wenn du dich selbst retten willst, alle Magical Girls aufgeben musst, die nicht deine Freunde sind...?“ Madoka taucht am Ende des ersten Bandes auf, als sie Mami in ihrem Apartment aufweckt, um zwischen Kyokos und Sayakas Kampf zu treten. In dieser Timeline hatte sie noch nicht den Vertrag mit Kyubey geschlossen, aber hilft Mami und Sayaka auf ihrer Hexenjagd. *Madoka macht sich Sorgen um Sayaka und denkt immer darüber nach, wie sie ihr helfen kann. Sie erzählt Kyousuke, wie seine Taille geheilt ist. Das hilft Sayaka jedoch nicht. *Am Ende dieser Geschichte wird Madoka ein Magical Girl, und sie wünscht sich, Sayaka zu helfen. Also gibt Homura diese Timeline auf. **Madoka weiß die Wahrheit über das Puella-Magi-System nicht. Sie denkt, dass Sayaka von den Hexen umgebracht wurde, weil Homura es ihr so erzählt hatte. **Madoka trifft Kyoko, nachdem sie von ihr und Homura Hilfe bekommen hatte. Sie werden zu Freundinnen und erzählen sich alles über die andere Seite von Sayaka und Mami. Madoka in der Rebellion Story Am Ende des Animes wird Madoka als Recht des Zyklus anerkannt - eine Kraft, die den Magical Girls die Erlösung bringt. Dennoch klärt Homura Kyubey über das System der Hexen auf, und Kyubey beschließt, Homuras Soul Gem in einem Experiment zu verwenden. Kyubey ersetzt Homuras Soul Gem gegen ein Isolierungsfeld - einen Platz, der jeden äußerlichen Einfluss von ihr fernhält, darunter auch das Recht des Kreises. Trotzdem schützt das Isolierungsfeld Homura davor, als Hexe wiedergeboren zu werden, was bedeutet, dass Madokas Wunsch nicht ungültig machte (auch wenn es nicht direkt erwähnt wurde, wurde angedeutet, dass ein Platz, wo das Recht des Zyklus nicht eintreten kann, Madokas Allwissenheit blockiert). Letzten Endes wurde eine Hexenbarriere in Homuras Soul Gem geformt. Kyubey erlaubt der Barriere, die Opfer mit einzubeziehen. Dazu gehören Mami, Kyoko und Madokas Familie. Kyubey glaubt, dass dieser Wille endlich das Recht des Zyklus dazu bringt, sich in die Schranke zu materialisieren. Sein Ziel ist es, das Recht des Zyklus zu beobachten, was ihm letztendlich erlaubt, einzugreifen und es zu kontrollieren. Trotzdem ist sich Madoka Kyubeys Plan bewusst. Sie betritt mit Sayaka und Nagisa Momoe (dem Magical Girl, welches zu Charlotte wurde) Homuras Barriere. Dadurch werden Sayaka und Nagisa Teil vom Recht des Zyklus, und sie sind dazu in der Lage, die Kräfte ihrer Hexenformen (welche vor ihrer Geburt auch in den Zyklus absorbiert wurden) heraufzubeschwören. Madoka vertraute sich mit ihren Erinnerungen und Kräften an, um Kyubey hinters Licht zu führen, und sie erlaubt Homuras Barriere, ihre Erinnerungen zu verändern und ihre Kräfte zu unterdrücken. Innerhalb der Barriere glaubt Madoka, dass sie ein gewöhnliches Magical Girl ist. Sie wird mit ihrer Familie wieder vereint. Diese wurde auch in Homuras Barriere gesaugt, und ihre Erinnerungen wurden verändert. Mit Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami und Bebe (einer verkleideten Nagisa) kämpft Madoka gegen die Nightmares (Monster, die von Homuras Barriere erschaffen wurden). Kyubey erkennt, dass Madoka das Recht des Zyklus ist, aber er kann nicht die Natur ihrer Kräfte bestimmen. Er beschließt, nah bei Madoka zu bleiben und gibt vor, dass er ein harmloser, tierähnlicher Helfer sei. Letztendlich taucht Homura in ihrer Barriere auf und tritt den anderen Magical Girls bei. Homura ist sich nicht bewusst, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Doch bald wird ihr klar, dass sie sich in einer Barriere befindet, und sie versucht die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Homuras Reise bringt sie in Kontakt und Konflikte mit den anderen Magical Girls. Madoka kommt zu ihr und bietet ihr an, ihren Problemen zuzuhören. Am Ende des Animes versucht Homura ihr ihr Schicksal zu erklären und umschließt es als ihren Traum, den sie gehabt hatte. Madoka sagt zu Homura, dass es nach einem schlechten Traum klingt, und sie versichert ihr, dass sie niemals irgendwo hingehen würde, wo sie nie wieder irgendjemanden sehen könnte. Homura glaubt, dass Madoka nicht glücklich darüber ist, das Recht des Kreises zu sein (oder zumindest ist sie nicht so glücklich, wie sie sein sollte) und rief aus, dass sie Madoka davon abgehalten hatte, sich selbst zu opfern. Homura beschließt, daran zu glauben, dass Madoka real ist und fängt an zu realisieren, dass sie selbst die Hexe ist. Letzten Endes findet Homura Kyubeys Plan heraus und entscheidet sich, ihn zu vereiteln, indem sie in ihrer eigenen Barriere stirbt. Homura verwandelt sich in ihre Hexenform Homulilly und marschiert auf ihren Tod zu. Glücklicherweise haben Sayaka und Nagisa alles den anderen Magical Girls erzählt, und sie schließen einen Plan, um Homura zu retten. Sayaka ruft ihre Hexenform Oktavia und eine Armee von Familiären herbei. Madoka und Nagisa benutzen ihre Magie, um die Decke von Homulillys Barriere zu attackieren, während die anderen Magical Girls (die herbeigerufenen Familiären) und Oktavia Homulilly und ihre Armee von Familiären aufzuhalten. Am Ende zerstört Madoka die Decke der Barriere und findet Kyubeys Isolierungsfeld. Dann erreicht Madoka Homuras Menschlichkeit, und die beiden kombinieren ihre Kräfte, um das Isolierungsfeld von innen zu zerstören, was Kyubeys Plan vollkommen vereitelt. Mit der Zerstörung des Isolierungsfeld kehren alle Magical Girls in die echte Welt zurück. Sayaka und Nagisa kehren in Madokas Erinnerungen und Kräfte zurück, und sie verwandelt sich in die Ultimative Madoka. Trotzdem befindet Madoka sich immer noch in ihrer Menschenform (was bedeutet, dass ihr die Allwissenheit fehlt und sie von anderen gesehen werden kann). Als sie nach unten kommt, um Homuras Soul Gem in das Recht des Zyklus mitzunehmen, nimmt diese ihre Hand, bevor ihr Soul Gem gereinigt werden kann. Homuras Soul Gem wird schwarz und anschließend mit einer anderen Farbe gefüllt (es ist unklar, ob diese Farbe bereits in ihrem Soul Gem existiert hat, oder ob es das Resultat dafür war, dass Homura Madoka berührt und in das Recht des Zyklus eingegriffen hat). Die Farben in Homuras Soul Gem explodieren nach außen. Die Risse und die Farben ihres Soul Gems werden durch die Realität verewigt, was das Universum verschlingt. Homura wurde zu einer neuen Existenz, die sie als Dämon definiert. Sie erklärt, dass sie einen Teil vom Recht des Kreises an sich gerissen hat, was Madokas Existenz als Mensch korrespondiert. Homura erschafft eine neue Welt, in der die Magical Girls am Leben sind und glücklich sein können, obwohl sie ihre Erinnerungen verändert, um sich mit der neuen Welt anzupassen. In dieser neuen Realität glaubt Madoka, dass sie mit ihrer Familie drei Jahre in den USA verbracht hat und sie erst wieder nach Japan zurückgezogen sind. Madoka tauscht ihre Rolle mit Homuras und kommt in ihre Klasse. Homura stellt sich Madoka vor und bietet ihr an, ihr die Schule zu zeigen. Als sie zusammen durch die Schule gehen, fragt Homura Madoka, wie sie sich nach ihrer Rückkehr in ihre Heimatstadt fühlt. Madoka antwortet, dass es sich bekannt anfühlt, aber dennoch irgendetwas anders ist. Als Madoka weitergeht, wird ihr klar, dass sie selbst anders ist. Ihre Augen leuchten Gold auf, ihre gelben Haarschleifen lösen sich von alleine und die Realität verändert sich. Homura hakt sich bei Madoka ein und sagt ihr, dass sie jetzt ihr wahres Ich ist, was Madoka und die Realität wieder an den Ursprungsort zurückbringt. Homura fragt Madoka, ob sie findet, dass die Welt wichtig ist, und ob sie Gesetze oder Träume wichtiger findet. Madoka findet, dass das Gesetz wichtiger ist und sagt, dass es schlecht sei, wenn man das Gesetz für sich selbst bricht. Homura nimmt die Haarschleife ab, die sie von Madoka erhalten hatte und sagt, dass sie und Madoka eines Tages Feinde werden könnten. Sie bindet die Schleife in Madokas Haar und sagt, dass es ihr egal ist, Madokas Feind zu sein. Ihr ist nur eine Welt wichtig, in der Madoka fröhlich sein kann. In einer der letzten Szenen des Films packt sie mit ihrer Familie Kisten um. Wünsche Wegen der sich verändernden Timelines ist Madokas Wunsch, der sie zum Magical Girl macht, abhängig davon, aus welcher Timeline sie kommt. Trotzdem haben die Wünsche immer von ihrer Freundlichkeit gestammt. Sie hat einen Pakt mit Kyubey geschlossen, um: *in der ersten Timeline eine Katze zu retten, die direkt vor ihren Augen gestorben ist. *Homura in der vierten Timeline vor Walpurgisnacht zu retten. *in The Different Story Sayaka in der neuen Timeline zu retten. *in der vorletzten Timeline vor der New World die Magical Girls der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft von ihrem verfluchten Schicksal, Hexen zu werden, zu retten. Außerdem fragte Madoka Sayaka, ob sie ihr auf ihrer Hexenjagd begleiten könnte, nur für den Fall, dass letztere in Gefahr stecken würde. Dann könnte sie sich etwas wünschen und Sayaka retten. In der achten Folge schloss sie beinahe den Pakt mit Kyubey, aber wurde noch von Homura aufgehalten. Trivia *Die Zeichen ihres Nachnamens bedeuten „Hirsch“ (鹿) oder „Auge“ (目). *Ihr Nachname kann auch als Vorname verwendet werden. *Er klingt genauso wie (要), was soviel bedeutet wie „Schlussstein“ oder „Zentrum“ *Ihr Vorname ist in Hiragana geschrieben, weswegen er keine besondere Bedeutung hat. Aber wenn er im Kanji geschrieben wird, heißt er soviel wie „rund“ oder „still“ (円). **Madoka hat viele Kuscheltiere in ihrem Zimmer. Eines ihrer Tierchen repräsentiert Lady aus dem Disneyfilm „Susi und Strolch“. *Ihr Soul Gem wird nie als Ring gesehen. *Madoka mag wie Homura Katzen. *Aoi Yuuki (Madokas Synchronsprecherin) mag Kyoko Sakura sehr gerne und gestand, dass diese ihre Ehefrau ist. **In der Reportage für die fünfte Folge erklärt Aoi ihre Liebe für Kyoko und beschließt, sie zu heiraten. Ai Nonaka hinterfragt ihre Auswahl und informiert sie darüber, dass sie kaum was anderes tut außer Essen. Aoi gibt sich damit zufrieden und erklärt, dass sie sich dann einfach verstellen würde. ***In der gleichen Reportage klingt Chiwa Saito genervt, und es wurde vermutet, dass sie wahrscheinlich neidisch ist. Aber die Frage ist: Auf wen ist sie neidisch? **In der Audioreportage für die siebte Folge sagt Aoi Yuuki: „Kyoko-tan ist diejenige, die ich liebe. Sie ist einfach die Beste! Es ist so, als ob sie nicht einmal versuchen würde cool zu sein. Aber sie ist trotzdem TOTAL cool.“ *Urobochi gab in einer anderen Audioreportage bekannt, er hätte bei Aoi Yuuki das Gefühl gehabt, dass diese für Madoka gemacht wäre. Damit meint er, dass sie sich nicht dazu zwingen muss, in ihre Rolle hineinzukommen, und dass sie den Eindruck eines natürlichen Dummkopfes hinterlässt, was er aber positiv meint. *Madokas letzte Form ist als Ultimative Madoka bekannt. Davor nannten sie Fans „MadoKami“, „Godoka“ oder „Madoka die Göttin“. Auf einem Design der Art Works steht, dass Madoka als Waffe einen Shinai oder Pfeile und Bogen verwendet. **Es wird auch verraten, dass Madoka am 3. Oktober geboren wurde. Ihr Sternzeichen ist von daher Waage. *Wenn man diesem Link folgt, kann man Madoka lachen hören: ｳｪﾋﾋﾋｗｗｗｗ